


Unfinished Business

by Athenowl



Series: This is a Gays-Only Event [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Asexual Jason Grace, Bisexual Percy Jackson, Friends who watch Star Wars togther stay together, Gay Jason Grace, M/M, Percy is hella bi but he didn't know it, Popcorn Fights!, Practice Kissing, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenowl/pseuds/Athenowl
Summary: Percy Jackson and Jason Grace have been friends for years, but an odd comment makes Jason realize there's more to his best friend than either of them realized. And hey, if the person you've been crushing on for two years asks to practice kissing, it's almost a crime to say no.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Series: This is a Gays-Only Event [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688473
Comments: 19
Kudos: 197





	Unfinished Business

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to my Heroes of Olympus One-Shot series, where every single one of the Heroes of Olympus and Co. is part of the LGBT+ community. It's always Pride Month in this house. For this fic, Jason is asexual, and I used my own experiences with asexuality for this story.
> 
> Edit as of August 2020: I no longer fully identify as asexual, but rather as queer. Sexuality is a fluid thing, so please respect that!

It was a cold, windy Saturday in November. Jason Grace was splayed on his best friend's couch, bundled in his second-favorite hoodie as the radiator wheezed sadly in the corner of the Jackson apartment. Percy was cocooned in a blanket--it wasn't clear whether he was protecting himself from Jason's popcorn sneak-attacks or simply keeping warm.

"Dude, you're such an ass!" Percy ducked as Jason threw a handful of popcorn at him and mock-glared from within his blanket burrito.

"Stop talking during the movie and maybe we wouldn't have this problem." Jason retorted playfully. His comeback might have had a greater effect if Chewbacca hadn’t roared on-screen at that exact moment, causing them both to burst into laughter.

"Aw, man, you got popcorn down my shirt," Percy shuffled around in his sweatshirt, desperately searching for the kernels. Jason decided to be as unhelpful as possible and poke him in the stomach with icy feet as Percy tugged his neckline over his head. "Hey! Stop it!" Blindly, Percy swatted at him before popping his head out and tackling Jason backward onto the cushion. "You're going to pay for that." Before Jason could protest, Percy shoved the popcorn down Jason's shirtfront.

"You are the worst friend in the entire universe," Jason scowled and began collecting the stray pieces from his sleeves. "Now scoot, you're hogging the couch."

"You have the legs of a literal stork," Percy complained as Jason stretched out, draping one leg over the back of the sofa. "Now who's hogging the couch?"  


"Oh, shut it, you love me," Jason tucked his other foot under his thigh and turned back to the movie. They watched in relative quiet for another half hour until the Millennium Falcon prepared to go into hyperspace, and Jason took advantage of that time to cast quick glances at Percy. They had been best friends since sixth grade, but sometime between freshman and sophomore year Percy had become _incredibly_ attractive and for the past two years Jason had been wondering why the hell he suddenly thought his goofy friend was the best thing since sliced bread. It wasn't like he actively chose to crush on Percy--they had been skateboarding at the park one day and he had turned around with that stupidly cute crooked grin as the sun caught his raven hair, and Jason was done for.

"Dude, Han Solo is fucking beautiful."

_Well, that was unexpected._ Jason looked over at his best friend, who was still casually watching the movie and shoveling snacks into his mouth. "Uh, being the queer one here, isn't that my line?"

"I don’t have to be gay to appreciate a fine-looking dude. Seriously, those muscles? Look me in the eyes and tell me you wouldn't date young Harrison Ford."

"Uh, no, I don't think I would." Jason sat up on his elbows and fully faced Percy _._ "He's not exactly my type."

"Oh? Then what is your type, you blind man?" Percy joked and leaned on the arm of the couch, raising an eyebrow at Jason.

 _Dark hair, green eyes, tall._ "Uh, not Harrison Ford, I guess?"

Percy shook his head with a smile and resettled into his blanket. "You're crazy, Jace."

Jason was quiet for a few heartbeats as his mind raced. Was Percy secretly gay? No, he had dated a few different girls and seemed to genuinely like them. Then again, he would sometimes make casual comments about male actors, or sports players, or just cute guys in public. Now that he thought about it, the moments were glaringly obvious. _Approach the topic slowly, don't scare him off_ , Jason thought. "Percy, d'you have something to tell me?"

"What?" Percy continued watching the movie.

"Not to be rude, but wanting to date young Harrison Ford is pretty, uh, not-straight."

Percy clicked pause and faced his blond friend. "What are you suggesting?" His sea-green eyes were suspicious now. _No, no, no, I fucked up. Slow, take it slow._

Jason swallowed and tried to recover. "Just…are you sure you're not gay _?" NO! That's not slow!_ "You've said some stuff in the past that made me think so but honestly it's not my place so just forget I asked and--"

"I've dated girls, Jason. Remember Annabeth? Rachel? I like girls." Jason could see the confusion on Percy's face as he spoke. Oh, Jason remembered. Percy had good taste when it came to girls and Jason liked them both, but he couldn't deny it had been painful to see them fawning all over each other as he sat on the sidelines. "It's simple: I like girls, so I'm straight. You like boys, so you're gay. Now come on, let's finish the movie." Percy nudged Jason's arm with his shin and reached for the remote.

Jason held it high above his head, out of Percy's reach. This conversation had just become way more complicated and way more important. "That's not how it works, Percy. Gay and straight aren't the only options. Someone could be bisexual, which means they like both boys and girls. They could be pansexual, which means they like people regardless of gender. I'm asexual, remember? I don't want to have sex with anyone."

"What?" Percy stared at Jason like he had grown a second head.

"I came out to you a year ago?" Jason reminded him. It had been a terrifying talk, but Percy had been nothing but supportive ever since. "I'm asexual and homoromantic, so I want to date boys but not have sex. We've talked about this."

"No, yeah, I remember." Percy made a 'timeout' gesture. "What was that second one?"

Jason wracked his brain. "Uh, bisexual?"

"And that's--that means you can like both? Boys _and_ girls, I mean."

"Yeah, of course." Jason reached out tentatively and squeezed Percy's knee. He had gone a little pale. "Are you okay?"

"I didn't know that was an option," Percy muttered, mostly to himself. He looked up and took a deep breath. "I think I might be bisexual."

"That's awesome, and I'm super happy for you, but you look like you're going to pass out." One side of Jason's brain was chanting _Not straight! Not straight! Not straight!_ while the other reminded him that Percy needed a _friend_ right now.

"No, I'm alright," Percy half-laughed and tilted his head to the side. His eyes flickered over Jason's face and Jason prayed he couldn't hear his heart pounding from five feet away. _Just because he's bi doesn't mean he likes you, too_. "Can I ask you another question?"

"Anything." Jason's cringed internally at his answer, but he couldn't tear his gaze away from Percy's.

"What's it like kissing a boy?"

Jason could feel his heartbeat in his toes now. He grasped his last shred of courage. "It's amazing."

Percy was silent for a moment and Jason could tell he was psyching himself up for something. "Can I try it?"

"You mean with _me_?" _Is this what a stroke feels like? This must be a stroke._

"Wow, don't sound so excited," Percy laughed nervously and Jason cursed his shaking voice. "Nevermind, it’s fine, let's just keep watching--"

"No!" Jason blurted as Percy reached for the remote. "No, it's totally okay. Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's give it a shot." Jason shifted so he was sitting up straight and leaned in, going slow enough that Percy would have plenty of time to back out if he wanted to. He closed his eyes, and two seconds later their lips connected. _Holy shit_. It was soft, and a little awkward as they tried not to bump their knees together, but despite the chilly weather outside Jason felt a tingling warmth spread through his whole body. It took all the self-control in his body, but he finally pulled away.

Percy's eyes were still closed and his cheeks were flushed. "Oh, okay. Yeah, I'm definitely bisexual." He blinked slowly. "Why'd you leave?"

"I'm not sure," Jason answered honestly. Percy's cold hands shocked the warm skin of his cheeks as he pulled Jason back in. Jason reached up to slide his fingers into Percy's hair-- _God, it always looks so soft_ \--and was rewarded with a gentle hum of approval. Yeah, Jason could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments keep me writing, so don't be afraid to say hi or leave a suggestion for the next one-shot (or short series)!
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Athenowl
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr at @wayward-demigod-witch! The username is kind of silly but I’m kind of fond of it!


End file.
